


River Trip

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: Ava and Paul invite the guys along when they go on a trip to the river. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Got everything packed?” Ava asked as she zipped up her bag.

“Yeah, not looking forward to the heat though” Paul said as he glanced away from the television that was showing the weather forecast for the week out at the desert.

“Yeah, but they said that the place was really great, there’s a bar nearby, full hookups, launch ramp, and a beach.” Ava said in a positive tone, as she grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

“You know they always do this they raise our expectations and then its crap.” Paul said as he zipped up his bag.

“Yeah well we already told them that we were coming and we booked a spot for the entire month of july.” Ava said, as she smiled.

“Plus this is the first time that I was able to convince the guys to come out too, so they can see how we take vacations, maybe Gene can take the hint and chill when we aren’t on tour.” Ava added, as Paul narrowed his eyes.

“I take it Shannon contacted you.” he replied with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, she said that he’s driving her up the walls constantly working at home.” Ava replied, as her phone buzzed.

“I guess they picked up Gene and they are going to follow us out.” Ava said reading off her text message from Eric Singer.

“Ok, let’s get the bags in, and we’re off.” Paul said with a smile, as he grabbed both of their bags and walked out of their bedroom.

“This trip better not be a shit-show or i swear to god.” Ava said aloud as she looked up at the ceiling, and then shook her head as she walked out of the room.  
\--  
“Are they behind us?” Paul asked as Ava looked out of the side-mirror, as Paul was checking the gauges as they drove.

“Yeah, they are. But you know you could look out your side-mirror and see that they are behind us.” Ava said, just as a blaring noise came from the back of the rv.

“What is that?” Ava asked as she covered her ears at the sound.

“The carbon monoxide detector, by the fridge.” Paul said as Ava got up and went to turn off the detector.

“You know theres a smell kind of coming from around where the detector is back there.” Ava said as she went to sit back down.

“Its probably nothing.” Paul said as his eyes went to the gauges on the dash, as Ava looked at him, uneasily.

“Are you ok? You seem nervous.” Ava said, as Paul smiled. 

“No I’m fine, could you get me a water from the back?” Paul asked, as Ava nodded, and got up again, just as the carbon monoxide detector went off again.

“That’s not good.” Ava said as she got a water bottle from the ice chest in the back, as she touched the switch to turn off the detector again, as she walked back to sit down in the passenger seat of the rv.

“If it goes off again, I’ll pull off the freeway.” Paul said in an uneasy way, as Ava passed him the water bottle.

“Ok, it’s probably nothing.” Ava said in a positive tone, as she looked at the directions, as the detector went off again.

“You shut it off, then I’ll pull of the freeway.” Paul said, as his voice wavered.

“You know it’s probably the heat messing with the fridge, making the fan cooling it not work properly maybe?” Ava suggested, as she came back again to sit down, as Paul pulled the rv off the side of the freeway. He got out of the rv to check the side of the rv, where the fridge fan was located, as Ava texted the guys to continue on without them and sent them the location of the rv park and the number to unlock the gate to the rv park.

“I couldn’t find anything. But I’ll stop again and check if it goes off again.” Paul said, as he started up the rv again.  
\--  
2 hours later…

“Oh good they got here.” Ava said as they pulled up to the rv park gate, and saw that the car that the guys came in, as Paul stopped the rv and entered in the code to open up the gate.

“Yeah but where are they? ‘Cause they aren’t in the car?” Paul asked, as they drove the rv with the boat trailer behind it into the rv park.

“You go drive to the spot, I’ll get the guys and talk to the manager.” Ava said with a smile, as she opened up the door and sighed.

“Oh man, this...is going to be an interesting week.” Ava added, as she looked back at Paul, who was frowning, before she closed the door, and walked into the main office, as Paul drove off to find the spot.  
\--  
“So how was the drive up?” Eric asked as he turned around in the seat to talk to Ava who was sitting in the back of the car with Gene.

“You mean after we had to pull off cause the detector went off multiple times. Just find, except Paul seems pretty off, but its probably because we’ve never been here before and it’s really hot out.” Ava added with a shrug of her shoulders, as the car was back to silence as they drove to the spot that was theres for the week.

“Oh no…” Eric said as they drove up and saw that the boat trailer was still connected to the rv, and that Paul was talking to the manager that was on a golf cart and pointing at the truck and jetski trailer that was parked in front of the spot that the rv was supposed to be parked in.

“Tommy talk to the manager to see where you can park the car, I’m going to go help Paul.” Ava said as she opened the car door and walked over to where Paul was.

“Hey what’s up?” Ava asked, as Paul turned around with a frustrated look on his face.

“What’s up? Oh I don’t know? Maybe I was nervous driving up here with the carbon monoxide detector going off multiple times, and I still don’t know why, its 120 degrees out here, and now this jerk-off is parked in front of ur spot.” Paul ranted as Ava sighed.

“I know, but hey at least we made it. You were talking to the manager, what did she have to say?” Ava asked, trying to direct the conversation to a different topic.

“Yeah, she said that she was going to try and find the guy that’s the owner of the car, and if not then she was going to credit us a night and give us another spot for the night.” Paul explained as Ava nodded, just as the manager was driving back up the row that they were at.

“I’ll let you talk to her, I’ll go check on the dogs and try and find the guys.” Ava said with a smile, as she turned and her smile turned into a frown.

“This is already turning into a shit-show.” Ava said to herself as she walked to the side of the rv and opened the door, as two fluffy bodies met her.

“Hey girls! I know you guys want out and to explore but its hot out.” Ava said as she petted both dogs on the top of their heads and check their water bowl. Seeing that it was still full and cold, she gave them a pet on head and walked out of the rv and closed the door behind her.

“Now to go find the guys” Ava thought to herself as she heard the crunching of shoes on the dirt path.

“Hey the manager said that she couldn’t find the guy, that they were already out onto the water and probably won’t be back until 5 or 6pm. So she’s given us a spot. You go find the guys, because im probably going to need some helping parking the boat trailer.” Paul said as he got into the rv and went to drive to the new spot that they had been assigned.  
\---  
“Go left a little” Eric said at the back of the rv, as he looked back at the trailer and how it was angled to get into the trailer spots.

“I can’t see you! Move so i can see you!” Paul shouted from in the rv, as Eric sighed moving farther out.

“Paul all you have to do now is go straight and your in!” Ava shouted from the passenger side of the rv, as she watched that side, as Paul slowly moved the rv back straight to get the boat trailer into the spot, as Eric moved to unhitch the trailer from the rv.

“Well I can finally say Paul and the heat doesn’t mix. He’s worse than me.” Gene commented as he watched the drama unfold, as Paul’s eyes locked on him, as he got out of the rv to help unhitch the trailer.

“Guys we are almost done. In no time we’ll be in the spot and able to relax.” Ava said, again in hopes of trying to keep everyone positive despite the heat.

“Yeah you know Gene and I can put the rv in the spot, you guys go walk the dogs.” Tommy suggested, as he walked up to the rv and opened the door, grabbed the leashes and hooked up the dogs and handed a leash to Paul and Ava.

“But--” Paul started to protest.

“You guys go walk the dogs, walk around the whole rv park, we’ll get everything set up.” Tommy said as he waved the couple off, as they started to walk off.

“Thank you, one more second of Paul and I think i would have planned to drown him in the rv shower tonight.” Eric said as he wiped the sweat off his face.  
\--  
“Tommy did have a good idea, it’s hot and the girls would probably like going into the water.” Ava said as they walked to the end of the rv park and spotted some benches that overlooked the little patch of river where people at the rv park tied off their boats.

“Yeah I guess. I just really wanted to get everything done so we could relax for the evening.” Paul said, as the dogs pulled more at the sight of the water.

“Come on girls let’s go in the water.” Ava said playfully as all four of them walked to the edge of where the water was, and the dogs went in first, as Paul followed.

“Careful, the bottom sucks in your sandals.” Paul stated in warning, as Ava stepped in, her sandals immediately being sucked to the bottom.

“Crap.” Ava said, as she tried to move her feet but couldn’t and flailed her arms before she fell backwards into the water, just as Paul turned around and started laughing.

“Oh yeah its so funny that i felt in.” Ava said as she went to sit up and saw that Paul tried to step further and fell into the water as well.

“Ha karma!” Ava shouted laughing, as she watched the dogs playing in the water, loving it, as she proceeded to stand up.

And noticed that Paul continued to sit in the water.

“Aren’t you going to get up?” Ava asked as Paul looked back at her.

“What’s the point? I’m already covered in muck, and the water feels nice.” Paul said as he swiped his hand across the water, collecting some water and throwing it at Ava.

“Oh no your not starting a water war, I’m in denim shorts that are wet and I feel disgusting.” Ava said as she grabbed for one of the leashes and started walking up back onto the grass, as Paul’s eyes landed on Ava’s top, that was white, but since it was wet, he could see her white bra underneath.

“Come on, we have the get back anyways, I want to take a quick shower then we can start dinner.” Ava said as she looked back at her husband who waggled his eyebrows at her, as she looked down at her top, and narrowed her eyes back at him.

“God, your like a five year old.” Ava said as she started walking back to camp, as Paul quickly moved to grab the dog leash and tried to catch up to Ava.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava woke up next to Paul the next day reflecting on how the first day went at the new place.

Maybe today won’t be as bad? She thought, as she looked down at the foot of the bed and saw both of dogs staring right back at her, both of them wagging their tails.

“Paul, get up, the dogs have to go to the bathroom.” Ava said as Paul groaned next to her.

“You get the harnesses on, I’ll go grab the leashes.” Paul said as he slowly got up, as they both tiptoed out of the rv to let everyone else sleep a little bit long.

“Holy crap, it’s 8am and its already hot.” Ava said as she fanned herself as they walked down to the end of the rv park, where they walked to the previous day.

“It’s suppose to get up to 108 today.” Paul said with a frown, as he went to go sit on a bench, as Ava followed to let the dogs have a little time to play outside.

“What are we supposed to do all day? The water is supposedly really shallow and we don’t have a car to launch it with.” Ava said as she frowned.

“Maybe coming a couple days earlier than the group wasn't such a good idea.” Paul said, as he looked off into the distance, and sighs as Ava looks at what he’s looking at and smiles slightly behind her sunglasses.

“Never thought he would even come out of the rv to be honest.” Ava whispered, as Gene walked up, with Eric and Tommy following close behind.

“So you guys get up and walk off and don’t tell us?” Gene asked as Paul smiled, as he moved his hand to one of the many dials that were up on the fence as Gene, Tommy and Eric got covered in water by one of the sprinklers.

“Run” Paul said simply as he and Ava got up quickly and went to run away from the trio, as the dogs barked along and ran happily alongside their owners back the the rv.

\--  
“Don’t do that again.” Gene said outside the rv as he sat down in one of the folding chairs along with Tommy & Eric, all soaking wet, as Ava shook her head as she started making breakfast.

“Hey you should be thanking me, since its so hot out.” Paul said with a smile, as he went to check the inside temperature of the rv and frowned.

“It’s not getting any colder, its just staying at 86 degrees.” Paul said to Ava.

“I guess we’ll all be staying outside sitting on that bench for a bit if it gets too hot in here, theres nothing else we can do” Ava said as it dawned on her, as she went to open up the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal.

“Might as well have this instead of getting the rv hotter than it already is.” Ava said as she went to grab five bowls and filled them up with cereal and milk as Gene gave Ava a look.

“Really?” he asked, his eyebrows raised over his sunglasses.

“Uh yeah. What were you expecting caviar?” Ava said with an edge to her voice, as she walked the 3 steps out of the rv and gave each of the a bowl of cereal. She then walked back inside the rv and filled up the dogs’ bowls full of water before sitting down at the table and eating her own bowl of cereal quietly, as all the guys looked at each other.

“Maybe it's the heat?” Eric whispered, as he started eating his cereal.  
\--  
“How can anyone do anything in this heat?” Tommy asked as they all were seated on the bench, by the end of the rv park that looked out on the river, as the dogs played in the water.

“I don’t know. I think an hour in it, with full face makeup and our costumes is enough, but an entire day, kill me.” Ava said as her phone started dinging and she got up to answer it.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but im going in the water with the dogs.” Eric said as he got up and walked down the grass and into the water.

“Why did i even agree to this?” Gene said as he shook his head.

“Because you were always bringing up these trips when you would see us posting photos on instagram afterwards, jealous now Gene?” Paul asked, as he looked behind where they were sitting and saw Ava pacing while talking on the phone, and she didn’t look happy, as she clicked off the phone and was walking back to the bench.

“Well this trip is a complete shit-show. That was Dakota, she doesn’t think that Cody is coming out now. He was suppose to come out tomorrow, that was the way we were going to launch the boat.” Ava said angry, as she set her phone on the bench.

“So your saying that we are going to be out here for another two days until Dakota and Ace get here on thursday, but we are leaving on friday.” Paul said as he frowned.

“Yeah i guess. Or we could just leave tomorrow, cause what’s the point, this has to be the worst vacation that we’ve ever been on.” Ava said as she looked down at the water and saw Eric playing with the dogs, as she put her hair up in a bun, and got up from the bench.

“Where are you going? Paul asked, as Ava smiled.

“If this is going to be our last day here, might as well have a little fun.” Ava said as she walked over quickly and turned on the sprinkler again, before running down to the water, as Tommy, Gene and Paul got soaked from the water.

“AVA!” Gene shouted, as Ava laughed as she made her way down to the water, as Eric looked back up at where the guys were, struggling to try to turn off the sprinkler.

“You know I knew there was a reason why I liked you being in the band, you always know just what to do to annoy Gene.” Eric said, as he put his arm around her shoulder and Ava looked at him through her sunglasses.

“Uh huh” She said in reply, as she moved his arm from her shoulder and pushed him away, as he slipped on the mossy bottom of the river and fell into the water, getting covered from head to toe in dirt.

“Well at least you won’t be hot for awhile after taking a shower.” Ava said honestly as Eric frowned up at her.

“Just help me up or so help me, I’ll throw you into the current.” Eric said as Ava gave him a hand up.  
\--

“You text her?” Ava asked with a yawn.

“Yeah i don’t know something about a fight, which is why cody might not be coming but I’ll text him try and convince him to come down, all he has to do is go in our boat.” Paul explained, as he started texting cody.

“Don’t tell him about today, just tell him that he’s missing out on Gene of all people being out in this heat, and that he probably will miss the only time he’s going to see Gene in swim trunks.” Ava added.

“Yeah a mental image won’t do him any justice at all, you have a point.” Paul said as he quickly texted the message to Ava’s cousin.

“I feel like the only motivation that you have right now to text him, is the fact that he’ll be more than happy to launch our boat for us.” Ava said as she looked at Paul suspiciously.

“Well, you're right, we didn’t bring the boat out to not put it out in the water. And if we ever come again, we’ll definitely bring another car to launch the boat with.” Paul replied, as he finished off the text and clicked his phone off, as they both quieted down and heard the snores in the rest of the rv.

“Well at least we found something for us to do today. I don’t know if I can go another day in this heat without knowing that my family isn’t coming. Because then what was the whole point of us coming out here?” Ava said, as she felt Paul shift on the bed.

“To come out the place that they like to go boating, because they said that this place was awesome, and despite them hyping it up, you know even if they didn’t you would have come here anyways. Because they’re your family and you always like spending time with them. Plus the whole gene in swim trunks thing, because i think i can count on one hand the amount of times that I haven’t seen him wearing pants and a jacket all the time.” Paul whispered as they both quietly laughed.

“Let’s hope tomorrow is better.” Paul said as he wrapped his arm around Ava, as they went to sleep, hoping for a better outcome to this trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ava wakes up to the sound of the dogs whining.

“Paul the dogs need to go outside to pee.” She says, as she takes the covers off the both of them, as Paul groans.

“How hot do you think it’s going to be outside?” He asked, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and started opening a drawer to grab a t-shirt.

“Probably in the 80s already. This place is like hell.” Ava says, as she fixes her hair up in a ponytail and getting up quietly to grab the dogs harnesses to put them in while everyone else was sleeping still.

Paul, Ava and the dogs quietly exited the Rv, and walked the dogs down to the beach that they had been walking the dogs to for the past 2 days.

“You think he’s coming out?” Paul asked, as Ava looked at her phone and checked the text messages and saw that her cousin Cody has texted her late in the night saying that he was going to come out to the RV park around noon.

“He said he’s going to get here by noon. I wonder what changed his mind?” Ava asked, as she looked up at Paul and saw him trying to hide a smile on his face.

“What did you say to him? And when?” Ava asked, suspicious.

“Well I just told him how the trip was going for us so far, and I guess he wants to make our first trip out here better.” Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Uh huh, and saying that this place is a shit-show in a previous conversation didn’t sway him?” Ava asked rhetorically, as Paul smiled back at her.

“What? This place is a shit-show. It’s hotter than hell out all the time, the water is shallow everywhere, and you can’t launch the boat until noon.” Paul explained.

“Well I guess now that he’s showing up we won’t have a problem launching the boat today.” Ava said with a smile, as she looked out onto the little strip of beach where the dogs where playing in the water.

 

\---

Once Ava and Paul got back to the RV, Eric Tommy & Gene were already up. 

“So Cody is coming out around noon, so we’ll be able to launch the boat today.” Ava said as they all sat in the RV eating the breakfast that Eric had made for everyone.

“Good, then we won’t be stuck in here all day.” Gene said with a frown on his face.

“You know they didn’t tell us everything about this place when they were talking it up. Because god knows what we are going to do tomorrow with there being no water here at all.” Ava said with a groan. 

“But seeing Gene wear shorts makes even the heat worth it.” Eric said as everyone laughed, except Gene.

“Yeah laugh now, cause karma will get you.” Gene replied with a big smile on his face.

\---

“So he was supposed to get here around noon?” Paul said as he checked his phone that read 12:20pm.

“You know how it is traffic and everything.” Ava said absentmindedly, as she was scrolling through her phone.

“Traffic? The thing that would be holding him up is if he was towing something and I saw the huge trailer and the boat in his spot.” Paul said in an agitated tone.

“Awe are you getting stressed cause you want to take the boat out? That’s adorable.” Ava laughed.

“Your cousin was supposed to show up 20 minutes ago.” Gene said as he walked out of the Rv, as everyone looked up at him with straight faces, very straight faces. As they all tried to not laugh at Gene wearing swim trunks.

“Shut up all of you.” Gene said as Eric cracked and started laughing.

“Your legs are so white it’ll blind people.” Eric said just as a big truck pulled up slowly in the row that the rv was parked at and blared its horn, which wasn’t a normal horn, but a train horn, making everyone jump.

“See I told you, you would know when Cody would show up.” Ava said with a smile as she got up from her chair and walked up to the truck and started talking to her cousin and his girlfriend Brittany.

“So what was it that made you come out? Paul talking shit about the place?” Ava said with a laugh, as she looked in the truck and saw her cousin and his girlfriend both not laughing at the joke.

“So how was the drive?” Ava asked, changing the subject, as she saw them look passed her.

“Is he seriously wearing swim trunks? His legs are whiter than printer paper. One second out in the sun and he will burn.” Cody said, as Brittany laughed next to him.

“Paul’s been wanting to launch the boat, we didn’t bring a car to launch it with, and I guess Gene is antsy to be away from the RV park for a couple of hours.” Ava explained, as Cody nodded. 

“Ok, I think we’ll be down for it. Just give us a couple minutes to unload the truck and I’ll launch your boat.” Cody explained, as Ava stepped away from the truck, as they went off to there spot, with Ava walking back to the guys.

“Get ready, we’re leaving in a few minutes.” Ava said, as all the guys faces lit up with smiles.


End file.
